My Life with the Backstreet Boys
by samiroberson
Summary: This story talks aboout how a 16 year old girl falls in love with one of the BSB. Through all the things that happen, she finally has a really sweet sixteen.


My Life with the Backstreet Boys

Friday, March 7th, 2008- 9:30 am

"You are, my fire. The one, desire. Believe, when I say I want it that way..." I didn't even bother to turn off my alarm clock this morning. I just turned up the volume and started singing along. Then, my Mom and Dad come in my room and tell me, "Happy Sweet Sixteen, Sami! Our baby girl is growing up so fast." I smiled and they went back downstairs to make breakfast. Then I went to do my morning routines. As soon as I got out of the shower, my dad yelled upstairs, "Sami, the girls and Tracey are here. Hurry up and come down." "Okay Daddy! Give me 10 minutes tops," I yelled back. Alrighty then, as soon as I get downstairs, I get tackled by my two best friends in the world, Kailey and Morgan. We laughed and got up. Then Ashley and Tracey joined us for a group hug. "Happy Sweet Sixteen, Sami," everybody said. "So Sami, what are you planning to do today?" my dad asked. "I'm not sure Daddy. The guys said that they had something huge planned, so I don't know really. What _are_ you four planning?" I asked my friends. Then, Kailey, while giggling said, "Sami, before you moved here, Morgan and I had five friends who were in the music business. We still keep in touch to this day, but we were planning on taking you somewhere musical. So, go upstairs and change into your party clothes. We will be waiting for you in the living room. Now go and hurry back." Okay, so what I'm wearing: a dark blue tube top with black leather pants, and black biker boots. I curled my hair and did my make-up. "Okay, now I'm ready. Let's go," I said walking down the stairs. "Have fun honey," my mom said as we walked out the door.

Friday, March 7th, 2008- 2:00 pm

So we left the house and decided to go shopping for a little while. When we got to Aeropostale, I pestered Kailey with questions. "K-bug, who are your five friends in the music business? I really want to know where you four are taking me. I can already guess that we are going to a concert, but who's?" She sighed, "Okay. You got me, Sami. The five guys that I know are the Backstreet Boys. I told them that is was your sweet sixteen today and they agreed to meet you. Kevin and Brian agreed even though they are married. Although, Nick, AJ, and Howie have been asking about you constantly. I think they like you, Sami. They never shut up about you. Anyway, the guys wanted it to be a surprise, so you have to act surprised. Understand?" I was utterly and totally shocked at what my closest and dearest friend said. I fiercely nodded my head as an answer to her question. So, then we went to the food court and ordered our food. The girls and I, forgetting about our figures, decided on thick juicy burgers with fries and drinks. Tracey was the awkward one. He ordered the biggest, greasiest burger that we had ever seen. He didn't even order fries, it was so disgusting. Anyway, after we ate, we went to our cars. We put all our bags in the back of my Corvette, and Morgan hopped in the passenger seat. Kailey and Tracey got in Tracey's truck, and Ashley got in her Volvo. We drove off and headed for my house to get ready for the concert. Since the concert didn't start until 6:00, we decided to play truth or dare. The gang let me start since it was my birthday, "Okay. Tracey, truth or dare?" "Truth Sami," Tracey answered. "Okay, how does it feel to date my cousin?" I asked. "It feels pretty damn good if you ask me," he said. Kailey, Morgan, and Ashley started giggling. "My turn now. Sami, truth or dare?" Morgan said. Ugh! "Um, I'd have to say Dare!" I exclaimed. "Okay Sami. When we get to your surprise, I want you to go up and kiss the first person to say Happy Birthday to you. Got it?" uh-oh. "Yea, Yea. I get it, Morgan," I said dreading who I would have to kiss. Kailey piped up this time, "Okay Morgan. Truth or Dare?" "I say dare, Kailey!" Morgan exclaimed. Kailey had a mischievous smirk on her face. "Okay Morgan, since you picked dare, the other three get to decide what your task will be. So guys, what'll it be?" Kailey asked us. The three of us agreed on something weird. "When we get to Sami's surprise, you have to kiss whoever walks over to you while on stage. Got it, Morgan?" She looked so upset with the three of us that all of us just busted out laughing. I looked over at my clock and screamed. "Guys, look at the time. It's 5:00 and we still need to get ready for the surprise. You know how long it takes us girls to get ready. Come on!" I exclaimed.

Friday, March 7th, 2008- 5:15 pm

So now the five of us are getting ready for the concert. This is what we're wearing tonight...

Kailey: royal blue tank-top with black leather pants, her black go-go boots, straightened her hair and did her make-up.

Morgan: Pink tube-top with her black leather pants, her black hooker boots, waved her hair and did her make-up.

Ashley: grey t-shirt with her black jeans, her black boots, fluffed her hair and did her make-up.

Sami: red tube-top with my black leather pants, my black biker boots, curled my hair and did my make-up.

Tracey: pink striped shirt with his black dress pants, his dress shoes, his leather jacket, fixed his hair and put on his cologne.

"Wow, Tracey. You look like a natural born pimp," Morgan pointed out. Kailey, Ashley, and I started laughing so hard that we fell on my bed. "Well Morgan, I am showing one really beautiful girl and her three friends a night on the town. Why not dress this way?" Tracey asked. All of a sudden, the five of us heard a loud crash in the kitchen. We ran downstairs with Tracey in the lead. When we got there, we didn't see my parents. All we saw was a busted window and a rock the size of a baseball lying in the middle of the floor. I got worried, "Mom, Dad! Where are you guys? Come on now. This isn't funny." All of a sudden, we heard a click. I turned around to come face to face with my dad holding the camera. Then, my friends and my parents started laughing. "Oh Sami. We are so sorry, but it was priceless to see your face like that. Not to mention that your dad got it on camera. You know you still love us. Right?" Morgan asked. "Of course I do. Now can we please hurry up and go? I am so ready for tonight. Let's go to the concert," I said jumping up and down like an idiot.

Friday, March 7th, 2008- 5:55 pm (At the concert)

When we got to the arena, we had five minutes to spare. What shocked me the most, was that we got to go backstage! As soon as we got back there, I noticed Leighanne and Kristy: Brian's and Kevin's wives. I definitely noticed which one was Leighanne because she had her baby boy, Baylee Littrell, in her arms. Suddenly, I felt someone's hand on my shoulder. Paranoid, I quickly grabbed the arm, twisted around, and threw them on the ground. I sharply lifted my head to look at their face, but when I did, I saw the prettiest blue eyes ever. I corrected my decorum and said, "Hold up. Am I dreaming? This can't be happening to me! Ugh, I am such an idiot. I am so sorry for my rude behavior. I just get paranoid when guys other than Tracey touch my shoulder. He's like my big brother sometimes, but other times he's annoying as hell. Oh, I'm babbling again. My name is Samantha Roberson, but my friends call me Sami. What's your name?" He looked so gorgeous. "Wait a minute girl. You don't even know him and you're already flirting with him? Sheesh, help him up and stop babbling like an idiot," I told myself. "Hey Sami. I'm Nick and you probably already know my chick friends: Kailey and Morgan. Now, would you like to meet the rest of the guys before we go onstage? I think they're in the sound check right now. Bring K-bug and Bunny if you want, I'm pretty sure the guys are dying to see you guys. We've missed the girls so much. Oh, by the way Sami, Happy Sweet Sixteen," Nick said. He was so sweet. "Thanks Nick," I replied, kissing him on the cheek. All of a sudden, Nick's face was beet red.


End file.
